1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproducing objective lens for videodiscs and, more particularly, to a reproducing objective lens for recovering high-density information-recording discs.
2. Description of Prior Art
For objectives to be used in reproducing systems for videodiscs, it is required to guarantee a resolving power of at least 1.mu. due to the fact that the objective lens must recover very small signals recorded at a high density. Moreoever, the information recovered from the disc, which rotates at high speed, provides information for directing the objective to follow the recorded track, information for automatic focusing and information provided for controlling the speed of rotation of the videodisc in addition to the stored video information. To insure that the objective lens recovers those kinds of information correctly, the flatness of field focussed by the objective lens should be high. To prevent the objective lens from contacting the videodisc which would result in the destruction of the videodisc and the objective lens, the working distance of the objective lens should be long. Further, to accomplish automatic focussing, the objective lens should be compact and light in weight. As the light source provided for generaton of light provided to the objective lens is generally of the monochromatic type (.lambda.=6328 nm), it is effective for increasing the signal to noise ratio of the recovered signal as amplified after recovery by a photo detector that the objective lens be as highly transparent to light of this wavelength as possible. Therefore, to increase the transparency, it is necessary to provide a multi-layer anti-reflection coating on the lens surfaces and to minimize the number of lenses constituting the objective lens.